Identifying objects stored on shelves is often difficult, and it may be impossible to identify what is stored on wire shelving, other types of shelving, or in containers such as storage cubes, cubbies, or bins. Adhesive labels typically do not adhere to wire shelving and will either fall off or leave sticky residue on other types of shelving and containers such as storage cubes, cubbies, and bins. Existing labeling systems or devices are also not typically repositionable and reusable. An additional difficulty is that storage shelving products such as wire shelves may be available in varying sizes such that wires of the shelf from one manufacturer may have a spacing that is different from wire shelving from another manufacturer, thereby making it impossible to use a label holder designed for one shelf for use with a shelf from a different manufacturer.
What is needed, therefore, is a storage label device that mounts onto wire shelving and containers such as storage cubes, cubbies, and bins, and is repositionable and reusable with no sticky residue, thereby providing easy long-term storage identification.